world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
03062014SorserLily
theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 22:45 -- 10:46 TA: 777 oh my god Lils you would no7 believe 7he fuckin day I have had 777 10:46 GT: Sorserrrrrr! Sorser Sorser Sorser HI. 10:47 TA: 777 woah hey 777 10:47 TA: 777 sorry guess I have been away for longer 7han I 7hough7 777 10:48 TA: 777 some7hing up Lils? 777 10:48 GT: Nah, just...missing you, is all. 10:48 GT: Well, I do have something to talk to you about, but I wanna wait until you're back on base and we can FINALLY have some time together again. 10:50 TA: 777 I am back on 7he base bu7 I am res7ocking my supplies cache a7 7he cafe7eria 777 10:50 TA: 777 feel like mee7ing me down here? 777 10:51 GT: Sure thing, babe! 10:51 GT: See ya there. <3 -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 22:53 -- 10:55 TA: Sorser is rummaging through the snack foods, weighing the pros and cons of what to stock in his modus. 10:55 GT: Sorser is nearly bowled over by what is enthusiastically declared to be a "Surprise tackleglomp!". 10:56 TA: "Well actually its not really a surprise when you announce it out lo-OOF" 10:56 TA: Sorser is tackleglomped. 10:58 GT: "Hahaaa, gotcha. Doesn't matter if you announce it if it's effective enough!" 11:01 TA: "True enough, I guess" he says with a smirk as he hugs her in return, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" 11:02 GT: "Oh. Right." She looks kind of awkward all of a sudden. "OK, so. You remember I was saying black romance is confusing?" 11:03 TA: He nods, "Yeah?" 11:04 GT: "OK, well, it's still really REALLY confusing, but..." She blushes. "I, uh. Might be starting to get it a little." 11:05 TA: His grin widens a bit, "Oh ho ho now... So finally getting into the swing of the illustrious shades of ebony I see." 11:06 TA: "Who's the lucky chump slash chumpette?" 11:07 GT: She blushes further, and mumbles something under her breath. 11:08 TA: He smirks, "Oh come on now, I admitted to blackcrushin on my ma. How bad can it be?" 11:08 GT: "ItmightbeMilly," she says very quickly, not making eye contact. 11:09 TA: He blinks a bit. "As in.. Miloko? Princess Trolltec McBoyfriendBeatsYouUp?" 11:10 GT: "Yyyyep that's the one." 11:12 TA: "Can she even get mad? Does she just stutter angrily at you?" 11:13 GT: "She tried to STAB me, dude. Pretty sure she can get mad." 11:15 TA: His eyes widen, "Sheesh, did you like, threaten to take Riddletalker away from her or somethin?" 11:16 TA: "I mean however you get your blackrocks rockin I guess but I wasn't sure she even HAD a strife specibus. I honestly thought she just had him punch people for her." 11:16 GT: "Riddlewha - oh, you mean Darmok. Nah, she thought I was trying to take her mom away from her of all things. Like, God, she's so PARANOID! I spent like 5 fucking minutes with her to plan Erisio's date, and suddenly I'm Public Enemy Number One?" 11:17 GT: "Anyways, I told her basically that and then, uh..." She blushes again. "shekissedme." 11:19 TA: He snickers, "Well I guess the quiet ones always do come on strongest." 11:22 GT: "Yeah, no kidding." She pauses. "So, like, you're OK with this? Even though I'm, like, not actually a full troll and all?" 11:23 TA: "Oh c'mon Lils, you think this is gonna bug me? I literally watched you snog that Jack douchebag." 11:24 GT: She smirks back. "So what, like, if I proposed to both of you flushed in some kind of freaky joint marriage or something, you'd just roll with it?" 11:25 TA: He smirks and shrugs, "Whatever rolls your dice for ya babe." 11:25 GT: Lily's face goes weirdly soft for a moment. Then she leans her head on his chest. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, y'know?" 11:28 TA: He hugs her close, "What can I say, I'm a sucker for a lady who knows what she likes." He gives her a peck on the cheek, "doesn't hurt that you could snark the suits of a deck of cards either." 11:28 TA: *off a deck of cards 11:30 GT: "Damn straight I could," she says, grinning. "You're not too bad yourself, either." She sticks her tongue out. "You colossal doof, you." 11:32 TA: He grins and pulls back with a fake gesture of offense, "my goodness, such harsh words. I am mortally insulted by your biting wit." 11:33 GT: She flutters her eyelashes. "Do forgive me, good sir, It is a weakness of mine that I only speak the truth." 11:36 TA: He snickers again, "And yet I still find myself blindingly attracted to you for some reason." He gives her a smooch, "Seriously though, I've been missin you Lils, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to hold back how stupid everything was getting on that team." 11:37 GT: "Hahaha, really? I thought you had some pretty sensible people on your team. Like, you had Mari and Kolena and Thetz and everyone, right?" 11:39 TA: "Kolena's my sis so I had no doubt knowing she'd be alright, and Mari came through in a pinch to get everything worked out in the end." 11:40 TA: "But man, if every land is gonna be like this, we are going to need to work on people's thinkin skills a lot." 11:42 GT: "Eheheh. How many obvious traps did you guys walk into?" 11:42 TA: He sighs, "Well for starters, Teth tried to punch down a tree and then we got attacked by evil wooden doll things." 11:44 GT: "Oh my fucking God." 11:45 GT: "Do I want to know why she tried to punch down the tree." 11:45 GT: "Did it look at her funny?" 11:46 TA: "I have no fuckin clue." 11:47 TA: "Honestly I was wondering if she had some phobia of trees or somethin." 11:49 GT: "Eheheee. What, so she's like Durkon or something?" 11:49 GT: "Ahaha, now I'm imagining her with his fucking accent." 11:53 TA: "Oh trust me it gets worse." 11:54 TA: "The vets even screwed up" 11:55 GT: Her grin grows catlike. "Oh, do tell. Were you watching Meouet, perhaps? Waiting to see if she would screw up?" 11:57 TA: He heaves a heavy sigh, "Oh truuuuust me, Miss Know-It-All was a whole handful of vague unhelpfulness." 11:58 TA: "I was more talking about how Tezeti Sr. tried to steal from the temple fountain and got caught." 12:03 TA: "He saved us from drowning in a snake pit though so I guess he isn't too bad." 12:03 GT: "Ahaha, Thiago's dad? Really?" She raises an eyebrow. "Is he still hot as a teenager?" 12:04 TA: "If androgynous prettybois are your thing, I guess." 12:04 GT: "Pffff. So exactly like his kid is the answer." 12:05 TA: "Yeah pretty much." 12:05 TA: "Though I get a significantly lower 'I'm going to stab you in the back' vibe from him." 12:06 TA: "Er... no offense to your moirail and everything." 12:07 GT: "Eheheh. None taken. He is kind of...scheme-y." 12:08 TA: He shrugs, "So enough about me bitchin, how was your little venture?" 12:12 GT: "Enh, y'know, helped an insane mass murderer fill Acey's primer, alienated two of my siblings, tried to kill myself. Fun times, really." 12:13 TA: Sorser's face goes blank for a second. "Wut?" 12:13 GT: "It's OK, Erisio sort of forgave me and I'm still trading info with Merros so it's all good." 12:14 TA: "Well I mean, thats good and all but that last bit is what kinda concerns me Lils." 12:15 GT: "Oh." She looks down. "Yeah." 12:19 TA: He lifts her chin with his palm, "Hey hey, now. I just worry about you y'know?" 12:20 GT: "I know." She smiles weakly. "I'm OK now. Promise. I'd let you know if I wasn't." 12:22 TA: "You better. I'm not gonna be too happy with you if you do somethin stupid like that." He gives her a playful smirk, "After all if you cut and run, I'm stuck here with these chumps by myself." 12:29 GT: "Perish the thought," she says, rolling her eyes. "Your head might finally explode without me around to puncture it." 12:36 TA: He smirks and steals another kiss, "Just the way I like it babe." 12:41 GT: "You know it." She makes finger pistols at him, then leans back against him again. "Man. It's really nice having you back here again." 12:42 GT: "We should do stuff," she says suddenly. 12:43 TA: He grins and leans around to waggle his eyebrows. "Oh hoooo, so forward Miss Mavico." 12:45 GT: She blushes and swats him. "Shut up, you." 12:46 TA: He snickers, "Have anything in mind then?" 12:46 GT: "I just mean, like, kissing is nice and all but, um." She waves a hand. "Kissing is nice, but." Her blush appears to be reaching critical levels. 12:47 GT: "KISSING IS NICE BUT." 12:48 TA: He grins and silences her with a kiss before picking her up into his arms, "Why don't we take these negotiations to a more private location, Miss Mavico?" 12:49 GT: "Excellent business proposition, Mr. Piraya," she squeaks.